SD Gundam G Generation SEED Stage: Generation 10
Generation Mission 10: Ｇファイト開始！地球に落ちたガンダム ---- Normal Mode ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *65000 Capital *Generation Special Mission 06 *Emblem No. 78: Black Joker *Mobile Fighter System Development Plan *Rental Characters: Domon Kasshu, Allenby Beardsley ---- Notes: *Emblem No. 02: Uso can be obtained by defeating Uso Evin *Emblem No. 06: King of Hearts can be obtained by defeating Domon Kasshu *Emblem No. 08: Kou can be obtained by defeating Kou Uraki *Emblem No. 09: Alpha Taskforce can be obtained by defeating Ryou Roots *Emblem No. 13: Trowa can be obtained by defeating Trowa Barton *Emblem No. 24: Duo can be obtained by defeating Duo Maxwell *Emblem No. 26: Kyoushirou can be obtained by defeating Kyouda Shirou *Emblem No. 37: Olba can be obtained by defeating Olba Frost *Emblem No. 43: Nightmare of Solomon can be obtained by defeating Anavel Gato *Emblem No. 44: Wufei can be obtained by defeating Chang Wufei *Emblem No. 45: G4 Experimental Unit can be obtained by defeating Christina Mackenzie *Emblem No. 46: Shagia can be obtained by defeating Shagia Frost *Emblem No. 54: Quatre can be obtained by defeating Quatre Raberba Winner *Emblem No. 67: Garrod can be obtained by defeating Garrod Ran *Emblem No. 73: Heero can be obtained by defeating Heero Yuy *Emblem No. 79: Touhou Fuhai can be obtained by defeating Touhou Fuhai Master Asia Map Items: *1x Trunk *1x Melee Manual *1x Thoughts of Awakening *2x Repair Kit A *1x EN Pack A *1x Tonic A ---- Player Units: 1 Group ---- Enemy Units: Gundam (Lv 3) - Amuro Ray (0079) (Lv 32) *G-3 Gundam (Lv 1) - Sayla Mass (Lv 20) Gundam Ez8 (Lv 3) - Shiro Amada (Lv 19) *Gundam Ground Type (Lv 3) - Karen Joshua (Lv 19) *Gundam Ground Type (Lv 3) - Terry Sanders Jr. (Lv 18) Alex (Lv 2) - Christina Mackenzie(Lv 18) Gundam GP01 (Lv 2) - Kou Uraki(Lv 21) Psyco Gundam (Lv 1) - Four Murasame(Lv 24) Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Lv 1) - Rosamia Badam(Lv 23) Ex-S Gundam (Lv 1) - Ryou Roots(Lv 21) Gundam F91 (Lv 1) - Seabook Arno(Lv 20) V Gundam (Lv 2) - Uso Evin(Lv 24) Gundam X (Lv 1) - Garrod Ran (Lv 18) *Gundam Airmaster (Lv 1) - Witz Sou (Lv 19) *Gundam Leopard (Lv 1) - Roybea Loy (Lv 19) Aile Strike Gundam (Lv 1) - Kira Yamato(Lv 20) Perfect Gundam (Lv 3) - Kyouda Shirou (Lv 18) ---- Enemy 2 Units: Gundam GP02A (Lv 1) - Anavel Gato(Lv 29) Zeta Gundam (Lv 1) - Kamille Bidan (Lv 28) *Gundam Mk-II (AEUG) (Lv 1) - Emma Sheen (Lv 23) Shining Gundam (Lv 1) - Domon Kasshu (Lv 26) *Nobel Gundam (Lv 1) - Allenby Beardsley (Lv 22) Kowloon Gundam (Lv 1) - Touhou Fuhai Master Asia(Lv 36) Wing Gundam (Lv 1) - Heero Yuy(Lv 27) Gundam Deathscythe (Lv 1) - Duo Maxwell(Lv 27) Gundam Heavyarms (Lv 1) - Trowa Barton(Lv 27) Gundam Sandrock (Lv 1) - Quatre Raberba Winner(Lv 27) Shenlong Gundam (Lv 1) - Chang Wufei(Lv 27) Gundam Virsago (Lv 1) - Shagia Frost (Lv 23) *Gundam Ashtaron (Lv 1) - Olba Frost (Lv 20) Aegis Gundam (Lv 1) - Athrun Zala (Lv 20) *Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Lv 1) - Yzak Joule (Lv 19) *Buster Gundam (Lv 1) - Dearka Elsman (Lv 19) *Blitz Gundam (Lv 1) - Nicol Amalfi (Lv 18) ---- Strategy: This is a good opportunity to get a lot of emblems. If you want a lot of EXP, just go wild and start killing everything around you. If you just want an easy win, let everyone wear each other out then pick them off. Regardless, be careful since most characters here have pretty good units, and don't forget to watch out for map attacks. ---- Special Mode ---- Win Conditions: *All enemies destroyed Lose Conditions: *Player's warships destroyed Reward: *75000 Capital *Warship: Dogosse Gier *Emblem No. 39: Gundam the Gundam *Option Parts: Neo Gundanium Alloy *Option Parts: Touhou Fuhai-Style Trace System *Rental Characters: Touhou Fuhai Master Asia ---- Notes: *Emblem No. 02: Uso can be obtained by defeating Uso Evin *Emblem No. 03: Amuro can be obtained by defeating Amuro Ray *Emblem No. 06: King of Hearts can be obtained by defeating Domon Kasshu *Emblem No. 11: Ghingnham Clan can be obtained by defeating Gym Ghingnham *Emblem No. 13: Trowa can be obtained by defeating Trowa Barton *Emblem No. 24: Duo can be obtained by defeating Duo Maxwell *Emblem No. 26: Kyoushirou can be obtained by defeating Kyouda Shirou *Emblem No. 32: Cagalli can be obtained by defeating Cagalli Yula Athha *Emblem No. 35: Kinkedo can be obtained by defeating Kinkedo Nau *Emblem No. 37: Olba can be obtained by defeating Olba Frost *Emblem No. 42: Loran can be obtained by defeating Loran Cehack *Emblem No. 44: Wufei can be obtained by defeating Chang Wufei *Emblem No. 46: Shagia can be obtained by defeating Shagia Frost *Emblem No. 50: League Militaire can be obtained by defeating Marbet Fingerhat *Emblem No. 54: Quatre can be obtained by defeating Quatre Raberba Winner *Emblem No. 56: Zabine can be obtained by defeating Zabine Chareux *Emblem No. 59: Milliardo can be obtained by defeating Preventer Wind *Emblem No. 62: Hawk of Endymion can be obtained by defeating Mu La Flaga *Emblem No. 67: Garrod can be obtained by defeating Garrod Ran *Emblem No. 73: Heero can be obtained by defeating Heero Yuy *Emblem No. 79: Touhou Fuhai can be obtained by defeating Touhou Fuhai Master Asia Map Items: *Emblem No. 25: Midnight Fenrir Squad *1x Melee Manual *1x Leadership Manual *1x Thoughts of Awakening *2x Repair Kit A *1x EN Pack A ---- Player Units: 1 Group ---- Enemy Units: Nu Gundam (Lv Kai32) - Amuro Ray(Lv 53) ZZ Gundam (Lv Kai30) - Judau Ashta (Lv 47) *Zeta Gundam (Lv Kai34) - Roux Louka (Lv 29) Crossbone Gundam X-1 (Lv Kai30) - Kinkedo Nau (Lv 45) *Crossbone Gundam X-3 (Lv Kai20) - Tobia Arronax (Lv 38) V2 Assault-Buster (Lv Kai26) - Uso Evin (Lv 45) *V Gundam (Lv Kai38) - Marbet Fingerhat (Lv 30) Gundam DX (Lv Kai24) - Garrod Ran(Lv 48) Wing Gundam Zero (EW) (Lv Kai24) - Heero Yuy(Lv 48) Gundam Deathscythe Hell (EW) (Lv Kai24) - Duo Maxwell(Lv 48) Gundam Heavyarms Kai (EW) (Lv Kai24) - Trowa Barton(Lv 48) Gundam Sandrock Kai (EW) (Lv Kai24) - Quatre Raberba Winner(Lv 48) Gundam Nataku (Lv Kai24) - Chang Wufei(Lv 48) ∀ Gundam (Lv Kai32) - Loran Cehack(Lv 36) Forbidden Gundam (Lv Kai06) - Shani Andras(Lv 36) Raider Gundam (Lv Kai06) - Clotho Buer(Lv 36) Calamity Gundam (Lv Kai06) - Orga Sabnak(Lv 36) Red Warrior (Lv Kai40) - Kyouda Shirou (Lv 30) ---- Enemy 2 Units: Psyco Gundam Mk-II (Lv Kai18) - Ple Two(Lv 34) Crossbone Gundam X-2 (Lv Kai20) - Zabine Chareux(Lv 42) Master Gundam (Lv Kai36) - Touhou Fuhai Master Asia (Lv 60) *God Gundam (Lv Kai32) - Domon Kasshu (Lv 47) Gundam Virsago Chest Break (Lv Kai20) - Shagia Frost (Lv 38) *Gundam Ashtaron Hermit Crab (Lv Kai20) - Olba Frost (Lv 37) Gundam Epyon (Lv Kai30) - Preventer Wind(Lv 45) Turn X (Lv Kai36) - Gym Ghingnham(Lv 49) Freedom Gundam (Lv Kai30) - Kira Yamato (Lv 46) *Justice Gundam (Lv Kai30) - Athrun Zala (Lv 46) *Aile Strike Gundam (Lv Kai32) - Mu La Flaga (Lv 39) *Strike Rouge (Lv Kai20) - Cagalli Yula Athha (Lv 31) Providence Gundam (Lv Kai16) - Rau Le Creuset (Lv 47) *Duel Gundam Assault Shroud (Lv Kai28) - Yzak Joule (Lv 44) ---- Strategy: This is the hardest stage in the game and you only get one group, so bring all of your most powerful units and characters. As before, it's a good opportunity to get a lot of emblems, but it's not as easy as before to simply throw yourself between both sides since the enemies are much stronger this time. You can still just run and let both sides weaken each other if you're underpowered at this point or otherwise just want an easy victory. Be especially careful of Master Asia and Domon and keep your eyes on them and Kira, Uso, Heero, Judau, Roux, Orga, Garrod, and Shagia for their map attacks. Category:SD Gundam G Generation SEED Category:Stages